Notice Me!
by raingirl777
Summary: Matthew Williams is an ordinary student at Hetalia Academy, but in all actuality he has the ability to turn invisible. His existence is hardly even known, except for a few people. Along with the help of the Bad Touch Trio, will Matthew gain the wisdom and courage to be noticed? Find out in "Notice Me!". *So far, no pairings. Rated T for the heck of it? R&R! :3 Raingirl777
1. Chapter 1

**Notice me!**

**Chapter One:**

"**The Bad Touch Trio"**

"Catch, Steve!"

"Ooof!" I clutched my stomach as the ball hit me. Looking up, I groaned from the pain. Steve then picked the basketball up and continued to play with Perry. This was how it was in gym class every day. I was completely invisible to the people around me. They never once noticed the quiet kid named Matthew standing in the back. Since I could vanish into thin air, I was prone to have accidents on a daily basis. Most of the time, I usually get bumped into in the school hallway. The worst injury I ever received was being stepped on by several students in a charity obstacle course. From then on, I had learned to be more careful and mindful of others. At least, there is one advantage of being invisible… I am never tormented by bullies. That is right; never in my life had I been bullied by my fellow classmen. Every day I think of how lucky I am to have been given the chance, unlike some unfortunate individuals, but I wonder… Is it better to be tormented or be completely neglected as if you never even existed?

I can still remember the first day of Kindergarten, when we first had to introduce ourselves. My name was not even called as teacher listed off students, whose names were on the roster, to stand. When everyone had taken their turn except for me, I somehow managed to build up the courage to speak.

"He- Hello; my name is Matthew Williams…!" I whispered loudly, but of course not one person said anything back. "Can- Can you hear me!? Anyone…?"

"Hey; it's about time to go!"

"There is no way it has been an hour already!" At that moment, the bell rang, and the students left for their next classes. I gather my belongings and quietly began to walk to my next class as well. That was when I stopped to notice the basketball still lying on the wooden floor. No one had bothered to put it away, neglected… just like me.

Believing I had some time left, I picked the ball up and headed to the storage closet at the other side of the gym. No one dared set foot in the closet. It was said that Francis Bonnefoy, the school's largest pervert, held meetings for an almost non-existent group. They were called the Bad Touch Trio and were said to hold their top secret meetings in the closet. Living up to their name, several witnesses claimed they had saw them peeping into the girl's showers. Others said that there was no way an organization like that could exist, thus it was a myth. Whether they actually existed or not did not matter to me…

Without a care in the world, I entered the small storage area. A person could barely walk through everything that was stored away in there. Through the darkness, I could see equipment stacked to the ceiling and it was nearly about to topple over from the poor excuse of organization done. The room was pitch black until I finally found the light switch and flipped it on.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" It was a sudden screech that sent me flying into the nearby equipment and tumbling to the floor. Through the massive objects that almost crushed my bones, I could see Francis looming over me. At first, he was frightened out of his wits, but once he saw who I was a large, sinister grin spread across his face. Oh dear god NO! "Ohohohohoho~!"

**xXx**

The next thing I knew, I had been brought to a room completely shrouded in darkness. A shiver ran up my spine as I noticed the small candle stubs placed amongst the room. At least, I was given a little bit of light. Suddenly, a wave of questions washed over me. What was this place? Was I being dragged into some kind of cult or cult ritual? Was I going to make it out of this alive!?

Before I knew what was going on, three hooded figures appeared before me. The red of their capes flickered in the little light there was, almost like a flame. Suddenly, the middle figure spoke.

"Welcome to the secret brotherhood, my friend…" With him saying this, I began to panic. How could a normal, invisible person like me be dragged into such a situation? Here I was probably about to be sacrificed or who knows what by these weirdoes! Oh god; I was going to die a horrible death! I could never see my family again! I believe I began having a mental break down because the next few minutes were fuzzy as the thoughts circled in my head. That was when I became nauseous and passed out…

**xXx**

"Is he finally awake…?"

"Hold on. He must have been scared to death. I would have been too in his situation. It's your fault, Francis."

"Is not, Antonio!"

"Kesesesese~! I say you are both to blame."

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!?"

"I am way too AWESOME to be to blame!"

"WHY YOU!"

I woke up to the sound of voices. My vision finally blurred into reality and I could see that I was still normal and my body was unharmed. Unlike the past two rooms I had been in, this one was pure white with a long table in the middle accompanied by chairs. A silver haired boy and Francis were in the corner having an all out brawl as another male was looming over me.

"Hey are you alright, Matthew?" He asked me. I managed to nod my head, and he sat back so as to let me sit up. "Did we scare you too much? Because if we did, I'm sorry… When I say that, I speak for all of us, the Bad Touch Trio." So they do exist…

"Um… Where are we?" I rubbed my head and felt a bump where I had hit the floor earlier.

"It's our secret meeting place. You see that square in the wall over there?" I nodded. "That is the passage to the storage closet. No one would expect it to be-"

"IDIOT, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!" The albino yelled at the brunette, nearly scaring me to death. I had almost forgotton he was there.

"Oh it is fine, Gilbert. Matthew is our dear friend. He would never tell anyone." Francis smiled and gave me a wink that made me shiver slightly in disgust. The two of them had finally stopped their ridiculous fighting and had decided to join the conversation. "I'm sorry about earlier. We just wanted to keep up the appearance; you know?"

"I think you did your job a bit too well…" I whispered, but he heard me and chuckled.

"You got that right. But as to why we have brought you here… We want to help you with your dilemma!" He nodded his head enthusiastically. At this, I was confused.

"My dilemma…?"

"Yes." The brunette replied. "We've had school with you for a very long time, but have never done anything to help you with your power to turn invisible."

"Um… Sorry, but I forget who you and the other guy over there is." I smiled in an apologetic way.

"Oh, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The loud mouth over there is Gilbert Beilschmidt." Antonio smiled.

"HEY!" A vein on Gilbert's head throbbed in anger.

"Now that the introductions are over, we really need to start on a plan on how to make you become visible…" Francis rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"I know how about we make him try and be louder. Just try and imitate the AWESOME GILBERT!" He held two thumbs up and laughed.

"I don't think that is a good idea… Changes need to be gradual, not instant, Gilbert! First thing is first. We need to alter his appearance. Maybe some flashy clothes… What do you say, Francis?" He looked over at the blonde who was off fantasizing about god knows what. He finally snapped back to reality and began to laugh.

"Ohohohohoho~! But of course; Francis Bonnefoy is the master of art. Now, I think that we first need to-"

"Wait!" I yelled out, surprised by my own forwardness. "I haven't even decided if I wanted to do this or not…"

"But of course you would; why wouldn't you?" Antonio asked me.

"It's just… after being this way for so long, I don't know how I could cope with being noticed by everyone."

"Change is good. Believe me; the effects will be phenomenal!" Francis grinned and formed another creepy wink. I looked down at my feet, thinking about the pros and cons of this situation. Would people actually notice me if I did this? Should I stay the way I am? I mean; I am happy after all… But to be honest, I want people to know my name. I decided then that I would follow this through. My only hope was to trust the Bad Touch Trio. I nodded both coming to an agreement with myself and the other three people in front of me.

"Alright; I'll do it."

"Excellent! Let's get started then." He grabbed onto my arm and began dragging me to the exit.

"Wait, right now!?"

"Why not? It's not like we're going to start next year!" Gilbert said to me, following Francis along with Antonio.

"Wait! I think I change my mind! This was a horrible mistake!"

"Once you agreed to this, that was your last chance. Siento, Matthew." Antonio held up his hand in an apology.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**xXx**

**(A.N.) **Horrible first chapter, but oh well. I just decided to write this story for the heck of it because I wondered if someone had wrote one similar to this already. Apparently, there was only one that came remotely close to the idea that I had in my head, so I decided to write this out. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please help me out by reviewing!

Oh and before I forget, here are the translations: (Only one… boo! -_-)

Siento = Sorry (Spanish)

~raingirl777


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice me!**

**Chapter Two:**

"**A Copy Of Me!?"**

**xXx**

**(**For now, unknown POV**)**

**xXx**

Sunlight flooded throughout the long hallway of the western wing. It was a normal day with no worries except for the test I had the upcoming period. Oh well, I would just cheat off the person next to me anyways. In the end, it would always get me a decent grade. You see, I was smart enough to know who had the best scores in the grade. Evidently, that was my only redeeming quality. Other than that, I was a problem child with an addiction for mischief. People reprimanded me countless times because of it, but I kept on with my childishness…

"Alfred!" I heard someone call my name. My blonde hair hit me in the face as I turned to face them, so I swept it aside. The boys who stood around me, my friends, turned as well, so at the same moment we saw the vice principle speed walking down the hallway towards us…. Sigh.

"What did I do this time?" I asked as she came to a stop in front of us. She caught her breath and gave me a look that made everyone believe that even she was confused.

"Nothing, surprisingly… I just need to speak with you in my office. Alone." Her dark green eyes darted to the others, and they scattered. "Come along then." I followed her through the halls, past the classrooms, and by the few students who wandered about until the next bell rang. The silence between us lingered as we entered her office. She gestured for me to sit down, and as I did so, she did the same. For whatever reason she had called me to be there, it could not be anything good.

The next few minutes were shrouded in the subtle ticking of the clock that rested behind her head. Pretty soon, there was an almost inaudible knocking at the door that made my heart leap into my throat. In walked the Principle, himself, making me quake in my boots although I would never admit it. Oh, I so was in deep shit…!

"Mr. Jones… How are you?" His deep voiced questioned as he sat in a spare armchair.

"Um… I'm fine." My eyes darted between the two individuals staring at me intently.

"I suppose there is no need in 'beating around the bush'." He sighed and scratched his black hair on the base of his neck. "Well, it has come to our attention that there is an error in your personal file."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Error?"

"Yes; I'm surprised that no one had noticed it before, but right now that is beside the point. What does matter is the question I am about to ask you… Are you an only child, Mr. Jones?"

"Of course; why?" The principles looked at one another before the vice principle spoke.

"According to your file, you have a brother. Has either of your parents ever mentioned as such…?" My heart stopped. A brother….!? What? My hands gripped the leather armrests as I began to panic and eventually hyperventilate in spite of myself. "Mr. Jones, Mr. Jones?" The vice principle's words were a distant echo that resonated throughout my brain. My vision became blurry, and my stomach churned. The taste of bile and the other people in the room yelling out for me was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**xXx**

**(**Matthew's POV**)**

"Matthew, are you okay? You look a bit pale…" Francis gave me a worried glance as he asked this.

"No; I'm fine. What were you saying?" He remained curious but let the topic go as he continued his earlier conversation. I still felt the shock of what had just happened. Beforehand, I had felt a sudden jolt of pain course throughout my cranium and a sickness in my stomach. What had caused such a reaction in my body was a mystery to me…

"I think he should be around loud people. Maybe they will rub off on him!" Gilbert's voice brought me back to earth.

Antonio looked up from his salisbury steak to ask, "But who? The only person we know who is terribly loud is you, Gil, but you already notice Matt." He gave the albino a look.

"Hey! Who said I was thinking that?" A slight sweat graced his brow as he averted his eyes; what a liar…

"We could always have him hang out with Alfred…" Francis suggested.

"No way! I am not letting Matthew be around someone like him. He's a bad influence. Gilbert's bad enough as it is!"

"Hey!" I laughed at Antonio's teasing, but then paused to ask a question of my own.

"Who is Alfred…?" The three other boys sitting at the lunch table looked at me as if I were crazy. Gilbert was the one to answer my question.

"You don't know who Alfred Jones is!? He's only the grade's biggest troublemaker beside myself, of course." He smirked as Antonio just rolled his eyes.

"He seems pretty friendly to me." Francis pitched in. "My friend, Arthur, is around him most of the time, so you don't have to worry about Al bullying you or anything. Arthur would just report back to me, and besides… I already asked him and he said he would." We stopped eating, and it was silent for a brief few minutes.

"You already asked him…. without telling us!?" The Spaniard exploded.

"Oui; everything is going according to plan…"

**xXx**

**(A.N.)** Sorry for the wait on this…. I had to gather inspiration and try to focus on what I really wanted for this chapter. Sadly, there are no translations for this chapter if you want to exclude **"Oui"**. Which, I would think everyone would know that… Please **REVIEW!**

~raingirl777


End file.
